Invader Zim meets the Real World
by MistyVampyre
Summary: Zim, Dib, and Gir enter the the real world and meet an Invader Zim fan by the name of Dawn. How will the react? And will Dawn be able to send them back? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? Enjoy. Rated M For launguage or however you spell it.
1. Chapter 1

-This is a fanfic of a crossover of reality, and Invader Zim. Enjoy!

~~~Somewhere in the real world~~~~~~

"Okay.. so thats why there was a war in Iraq?" a gothic, also seemed like a nerd girl asked. Another girl, who looked slightly older nodded very bored. The goth closed her book and headed out the door. "Thanks for the lesson." The goth said as she waved. The other girl waved back and quickly closed the door. Before the goth headed home, she went to the restroom. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her glasses. She had thin dark blue glasses, had light blonde hair with black strikes in them, wore an _Invader Zim _**tee with black pants**_**. **_**She sighed and walked out.**

**~~~~ In the Invader Zim world.~~~~**

"**YES! ITS COMPLETE!" A green alien yelled, by the name of Zim. "Don't have to scream." The computer groaned.**

**Zim rolled hes eyes at the Computer's comment and put his tools away. "Gir! Get in here!" Zim demanded. A little grey robot, by the name of Gir, ran in with a goofy grin. "Oooh.." Gir cooed.**

"**A demensional-"**

"**What is it?"**

"**A demen-"**

"**What is it?**

"**A demensional time portal. We are able to jump to different demenstions with a push of a button!" Zim exclaimed with sparkles in hes crimson eyes. Gir cried out in glee and started to laugh randomly. "GIR!" Zim yelled irrated. "he he. M- my taquitos! TAQUITOS!" Gir then ran off to the other room. Zim facepalmed. **

"**DAMN IT!" something cried out ****as it landed on the floor. It was no other then..**

**Dib.**

"**DIB! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ZIM!" Zim cried pointing. Dib got up and rubbed hes arm. He got out a camera, and without saying anything, he started taking pictures of Zim's machine. "HEY! QUIT IT!" Zim demanded. **

"**No" Dib simply answered.**

"**Yes!" Zim argued**

"**No."**

"**Yes!" With that, Zim charged at Dib. They wrestled for a whole 5 ****minutes before Gir came running in. "GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLEs?" The boys stopped and glared at Gir. Then Gir ran over to the Demensional Portal. "OOH! WHATS THIS DO?" Gir yelled exitically. as he pushed a button.**

"**NO GIR!" Both Zim&Dib cried out. **

**Then a light blasted the room. Everyone.. was missing.**

**End of chapter 1. yayz. I know its short.. but im tired lol.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Dawn

Chapter 2. This one is much longer. Enjoy! I dont own the amazing invader Zim.

~~~~~~~ In the real world! ~~~~~~~

"Ugh.. what..?" Dib groaned as he looked around with very blurry vision. "where am I..?" He got up and rubbed hes eyes and was able to see clearly now. It looked like he was in some sort of girls room, but not any normal girly girl room. He looked to hes right and saw Zim unconscious. "This is my chance! Now I can capture him and-"

"Shut up Dib-stink im trying to think.." Zim said. Dib's eyes widen. "I thought you were knocked out."

"Your annoying rambling woke me up."

"But I never even finished one-"

"SILENCE!"

~~~~ In the other room~~~~~~

The goth girl walked in very frustrated.

"Welcome home Dawn!" A girl said as she kept her eyes on the Tv. Dawn didnt reply. Dawn's mother walked in and patted her back. "Whats wrong?" The mother asked. Dawn shook her head. "Nothing." Then she proceeded to her room. Her room.. was the same room Zim&Dib were in. Zim&Dib heard the footsteps. "SHIT!" Dib whispered, "HIDE!" Dib hid under her bed, and Zim went in her closet. Dawn walked in and put her books on her dresser. She fell on her bed and groaned. "WHY?" Dawn exclaimed; witch made Dib jump a bit, but Dawn didnt notice."Why do I have to go to that bitch's house every Wednesday?" Dawn growled under her breathe. Zim cracked the door a bit to see what was going on as Dib got a view of the girl. "This is not right.." Dib whispered to himself. Dawn went to her dresser and got out a pen. Right when she was gonna write on herself, she dropped it near her bed. It rolled under her bed and she went to grab it. Dib grabbed it and gave it to her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Dawn's eyes then widen and she looked under her bed and saw Dib. They both screamed, and Dawn backed up. Zim fell out of the closet and she turned around and screamed again. Dawn was breathing heavily and she slapped herself. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I MUST BE ON CRACK!" Dawn said to herself. Dib tried to get near her. "Um.. I-" he was interrupted by Dawn falling in hes arms. "Should we help her?" Zim asked. Dib glared. "Of course we should!" He then put Dawn on her bed. "Have anything in your PAK thing that can revive her?" Dib asked. Zim nodded and grabbed one of those sweet revivers out of hes PAK. He gave it to Dib, and he put it under her nose. Dawn followed the sent and she woke up. "Ugh. I had the weirdest- AHHHH!" Both Zim and Dib covered their ears. ( and antennas ) "WILL YOU QUIET YOUR NOISE TUBE?" Zim yelled. Dawn stopped and carefully looked at them. "Okay.. this HAS to be a joke.." She then reached out and flicked both of them. "OW!" The boys cried. Dawn put her finger on her chin and said "Nope.. not a illusion." Dib rose an eyebrow. "Of course not. As I was saying im-"

"Your Dib." Dawn finished for him. Dib stood there astonished. Dawn pointed at Zim. "Your Zim."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Zim yelled. Dawn sighed. "Cuz your.. a cartoon." Zim and Dib looked at her like she was crazy. "WAIT! THE DEMENSIONAL TIME POTAL THING!" Zim cried out. "So this is a different universe?" Dib asked. Zim nodded, then he spotted Dawn's tee-shirt. It had Zim, Dib, and Gir on it. He pulled her closer to see the shirt and she blushed at the sudden grab. "THIS HAS THE MIGHTY ZIM ON IT!" He cried out pointing at himself on the tee. Dawn nodded. "As I said before.. your a cartoon.." Dawn then got up and showed them her Dvd collection of Invader Zim, her plushies, her computer, and everything else she had. "Why is the show named after space-boy here?" Dib pouted pointing at Zim. " Cuz Zim is more superior that why!" Zim said back. Dawn wanted to scream "SHUT UP!" but the voice in the back of Dawn's head said to her 'no.' She held back her anger and adjusted her glasses. Zim and Dib were still looking at the Invader Zim merchandise. "Look.. um.. I dont have anything sciency to send you back to your old world." Dawn confessed. Zim and Dib looked at her. "HOW DO WE GET BACK?" Dawn rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. "Maybe you can stay here tell further notice." Zim and Dib stared at eachother and pondered the idea. "..Fine!" Zim finally said. Dawn was a little happy that her favorite cartoon characters were gonna stay at her house. "My mom cant find out though. I'll have to keep you a secret." Dawn said as she looked through her closet to find some spare blankets and pillows. "Irkens dont need sleep, right?" Dawn asked. Zim shook hes head. She finally found some and spreaded them on the floor. "Here you go." Zim and Dib shrugged and lay down. "I have singing practice in an hour.. I cant leave you guys alone.. so you'll have to come with me. And everyone I know in my class LOVES invader Zim." Dawn explained. Dib looks at her confused. "So how will that work?" Dib asked. Dawn grinned evilly. "Time to play Dressup.."

END OF CHAPTER 2! yayz.


	3. Chapter 3 Invader Zoe, and Big head Dan

**Miz: START ALREADY!**

**Vampy: NO!**

**Miz: WHY NOT?**

**Vampy: CUZ YOU CANT ADMIT THAT WAFFLES ARE BETTER THEN PANCAKES!**

**Miz: sigh. Enjoy chapter 3 folks..**

**Chapter 3. Invader Zoe, and the big headed Dan.**

"**OW! THATS MY HEAD!" Dib Cried out. "If you stop moving this wouldn't be so difficult!" Dawn cried back,"DONE!" Dawn backed away and looked at Dib. Dib wore a red shirt with black shorts. Hes hair was let down in dreads and he had contacts instead of glasses. Luckily he and Dawn had the same prescription. Zim broke out laughing at the sight. Dib was about to start screaming random cuss words, but Dawn said "Your turn, Zim." Zim immediately stopped and gulped. Dawn gabbed Zim's wrist and put him in a chair. "So you don't go anywhere.." Dawn whispered as she strapped him down. Dib shrugged and sat on her bed and watched. Dawn got out a make-up kit and looked at Zim. Zim's eyes widen. "YOU ARE NOT PUTTING-" he was interrupted by tape on hes mouth. "Shut it.."**

**Around 2 hours later, she was done. She tore off the tape off of Zim's mouth and he let out a cry of pain. He wore black eyeshadow, he had pale powder on hes face to look like human skin, fishing net leggings on hes legs and arms, with a hot pink shirt and black leather skirt and boots. Hes wig covered hes right eye and had a black rose in it. Zim looked in a mirror and screamed. Dib laughed hes ass off. Zim growled. "SHUT UP HIPPIE BOY!"**

"**YOU SHUT UP ALIEN TRANSVISTITE!" **

**Dib growled back. Dawn covered both of their mouths. "Dawn? You okay?" Her mother asked on the other side of the door. "FUCK! You too get under the bed!" Dawn snapped. Zim and Dib ran over to bed and crawled under it. "OW! YOU KICKED ME ZIM!" Dib yelled. "Well EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING NOT TO GET US CAUGHT!" Zim yelled back. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dawn yelled staring at the bed as her Mother walked in. "Oh.. hi Mom.." Dawn nervously said waving. Her mother looked at her like she was crazy. "I heard yelling.. is something wrong?" Dawn quickly shook her head. The Mother nodded slowly and walked out of the room. "Shes gone." Dawn confirmed. Zim&Dib came from beneath the bed, and got up. Dib got hes dreads untangled and Zim dusted off hes skirt. "Okay.. your new names shall be.. Dan and Zoe." Dawn said. Zim's eyes widen. "IM A FEMALE?" Dawn nodded. Dib was about to burst out laughing. Dawn rolled her eyes. "We'll go out my window its easier." Dawn opened the window and looked down. Her room was on the second level, so it was a big risk. "Dib, you go first." Dawn said pointing at the window. Dib shrugged and went to the window. He got out and carefully slid across the thin cill. He jumped and landed on a pile of hay. Zim then went and he did the same thing. Dawn never done this before so she was a little nervous. She went to the window, and she was about to jump, but the window hit her in the back causing her to fall. "OH SHIT!" Dib cried out. Dawn shut her eyes as she fell,but she felt something catch her. She opened one eye and saw Zim holding her. Zim then dropped her looking away. Dawn got up and dusted off her clothes. "Thanks for saving me." Dawn said looking at Zim. "Ya Ya.. whatever.." Zim said back still looking away. "Lets get going."**

**They got to the singing class minutes later. "Miss. Katie, this is my.. uh.. nephew Dan, and my neice Zoe." Dawn introduced. The other students saw them and waved. Dib and Zim went to the other students and sat down. '_damn these contacts are annoying as hell..' _Dib thought to himself rubbing hes eyes. Dawn followed them and she sat next to Dib. The class did there normal worm ups, then Miss. Katie Said:"Okay class. You know auditions are today to try out for the Sing-A-Thon. The winner gets a check for $1,000,000,000 for there family. Everyone cheered and Dawn just rolled her eyes. "Who wants to audition?" Only a few girls did then Dib nudged Dawn. "You should try out. If you win, then we can get the money, build a Dimensional Portal thing, and go back home." Dawn shook her head. "Im terrible at singing.." Zim growled and got out a spark thing, and zapped Dawn which made her yelp and her arms shot straight up. "I didn't know you would audition, Dawn! Come on up!" Miss. Katie said motioning her up on stage. Dawn gave Zim a nasty look and went up on stage. She put in a song, and began singing.**

_**It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.**_

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  


**Everyone cheered. Including Dib. Zim just rolled hes eyes. "stupid human activities.." He said to himself. Dawn got down and went back to her spot. "Your good!" Dib exclaimed. Dawn shrugged. "If you say so."**

"**Okay class! Tomorrow we will reveal the final too contestants and see who goes on to compeat!" Miss. Katie cheered. Dawn rose an eyebrow, and got up. "Lets go. Class is over." Zim and Dib nodded and got up. They headed out the door and headed for Dawn's place.**

**Somewhere in the distant..**

"**She seems useful for my revenge on Zim.. heee hee.. watch your back.." A uneasy silght British voice said. Then, a black animal shilloute came from th e shadow, and followed the group home.**

**Holy pickel on a stick! Bet you cant guess who that person it! Anyway, chapter 4 on the way :D**


End file.
